Bathrooms are often equipped with evacuation fans. When turning on these fans, they attempt to pull air from the bathroom and exhaust air from the bathroom out to the exterior of the building. These evacuation fans are designed to remove foul air from the room. Foul air can be noxious air or may be humid air or steam created during a hot shower.
Evacuation fans presently on the market are classified based upon factors such as airflow rate/volume, fan/motor size, noise, integrated lighting options, and integrated heating options. The present disclosure provides a ventilation system that improves upon the function of these known fans.